Come What May
by McGorgeous
Summary: Plot Bunny.Addek.Derek and Addison, one shot, not long.Sorry, bad summary


This takes place after "Into Me Like A Train"

Addek fic.

Actually, it´s just a little plot bunny, but if you like it, then I´m more than willing to write some more chaps, it´s my favorite couple of all times after all.

I don´t own anything! I´m about to take over the world though evil laugh.

Wanna sue me? Really?

You better don´t, seriously, I don´t own: Moulin Rouge, The Godfather (Id kill myself if I´d own that!), Grey´s Anatomy and/or any of the characters!

Just have me myself and I. Plus sarcasm and a sparkling personality

So, plot bunny, no squee. I mean, I´m not able to do that without Emily. lol

**Come What May**

"Hey" Addison walked up to Derek, who was on his way home, and linked her arm with his.

"Hey" he greeted back, a smile grazing over his lips.

"We need to talk" she looked up into his blue eyes.

"Yeah, you´re right. How about Joe´s?"

_He´s trying, he´s actually trying!_

"Sure" Addison was more than willing to sort things out, to get back what they had lost so long ago. True love.

Once they arrived at Joe´s bar, right across from Seattle Grace Hospital, Addison and Derek settled down at a small table in a hidden corner and ordered their drinks. Both of them knew that this relationship, this marriage, couldn´t work without them talking about what had happened. What had driven them away from each other in the first place.

"So?" Addison looked at Derek, who apparently was as lost about what to say as she was.

"So" he repeated with a heavy sigh "Addison, I love you, I´ve always loved you and I want to give our marriage another chance"

Just a simple look into his sparkling blue eyes told Addison that he was honest and did want to work it out. She knew that he wasn´t finished yet, so she just gave him a slight nod, telling him silently to continue.

"I´ve married you because I knew you were the love of my life, and I still do now. But you slept with my best friend! My best friend since pre-school, Addison! And now you expect me to just forgive you like that?"

Addison flinched a little at this, the way he had acted towards her at the hospital made her think he was furious, which she was sure he was too, but now he was just heart-broken and it hurt her. "No" she simply said and shook her head, taking a sip from her Martini "No, I don´t expect you to forgive me, ever. I mean, I wouldn´t forgive you if you would´ve done what I did, so, I don´t expect you to do so. But I need you to accept it. Accept that this mess isn´t entirely my fault." Addison sighed and shifted her gaze from her tall Martini glass towards her husband once again.

"What?!" Derek looked at her as if she´d just announced him that she was carrying god´s child.

"You ignored me, you were absent. You had work and me… I was just there. Nothimg more than simple decoration"

"That´s not true Addison!" he raised his voice, his eyes filled with anger.

"Oh really? Did you attend to, let´s see: My birthday, our anniversary, dinners with your family, Christmas?"

"But you were there"

"That´s my point Derek! I was there, I was there, all by myself, making up excuses why you would rather spend your day in the pit or a cold on-call room than with me and/or your family."

Derek looked at her, processing everything she had just told him and the realization hit him like a big yellow school bus.

"You were there, but I wasn´t"

"Yeah" she sighed, glad he didn´t want to fight with her yet again.

"You needed me and I wasn´t there…" he continued, rubbing his temples.

"But that doesn´t justify what I did"

"It does. Addison, I never thought you´d need me, you´re strong and independent"

"Well, you still need the people you love." She said, smiling slightly.

"I´m sorry I ignored you"

"I´m sorry I slept with Mark" Addison looked at her fingers that were tracing the rim of her Martini glass.

Derek lifted up her chin so she was looking at him "Three people involved in that" he gave her a reassuring smile, letting her know he meant what he´d just said "can you forgive me for being with Meredith?"

"Three people involved in that" she faked his accent and grinned at him.

"Seriously?" he questioned, furrowing his eyebrows together.

"Seriously" she confirmed "you?" Addison tilted her head to the site, looking at Derek.

"Well, to quote your favorite movie on this one come what may, I will love you until my dying day, you´re the one that I want."

"Hey! The second isn´t from Moulin Rouge!" she laughed.

"I know, just thought it was fitting." Derek shrugged. It was the little things that he loved about Addison. Like how she could somehow get him to watch Moulin Rouge and he even liked it, which he, of course, would never admit. Or like how her eyes always told him everything he needed to know.

"Seasons may change, winter to spring, but I love you, until the end of time" she whispered softly, smiling at him.

"Now you´re stealing lines out of the song"

"So, you did too"

"Hmm, true. We should never watch it again"

"Nice try, not gonna happen. You still make me watch The Godfather."

"It´s a classic!"

"So? I always fall asleep while watching it!"

"Well, you´re forcing me to stay awake during Moulin Rouge!"

"That´s because when you miss a thing you don´t get the movie anymore." She gave him a cocky grin.

"We´re Addison and Derek again. Arguing about the stupidest things" he laughed and Addison soon joined his laughter.

"I love you" Addison whispered in his ear as they made their way out of Joe´s a few hours and lots of talking later.

Not even in the blink of an eye later she found herself pinned against a wall.

"I love you too" Derek replied, his eyes sparkling in the cold Seattle night. He slowly leaned in and stopped, leaving less than an inch between their lips. He looked at Addison. Her eyes were shut in anticipation of a kiss. Derek smiled at that and quickly moved towards her, closing the little puff of air between them, his lips softly touching hers.

Addison could swear her heart skipped a beat or two, wrapping her arms around his neck, drawing him closer.

"Come what may?" he asked, pulling back after several minutes, both of them out of breath.

"Come what may" she laughed, drawing him towards her and kissing him again.

AND THEY LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER!

**THE END**

So, I know I cut the talking short, but hey, just a plot bunny.

I actually did fall asleep while watching The Godfather. Gosh that movie is sooo boring!

Moulin Rouge on the other hand totally rocks

Hope you enjoyed it.

**Push the blue button please! Give this vacation a sense lol.**


End file.
